vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Phaeron Ahmontekh
Summary Phaeron Ahmontekh, called in ages past the Crimson Scythe for the blood in which he drenched the sector, is the once and future king of the Suhbekhar Dynasty. The Phaeron was at one time counted amongst the most puissant of warriors and his name was feared across countless thousands of worlds. He fought at the side of the C’tan themselves, and is said to have once struck a blow that slew a god. He bore a warscythe of such potency that it is said to have shattered the planet Maldek into a billion chunks of rock in a single blow, an event which several of the Eldar’s mystic cyclesingers make reference to many aeons later. Were it not for the all consuming hatred in which the Phaeron holds his rival dynasty the Charnovokhs, Ahmontekh would in all likelihood be leading the reawakening of the Suhbekhar Necrons as they rise across the Jericho Reach. But it was not to be, for that sliver of hate that the Phaeron bore inside his consciousness as he lay down in his stasis casket refused to slumber with him. Distilled for sixty million years, that iota of resentment grew to consume the sleeping Phaeron’s entire consciousness so that, when the Hollow Sun’s control program attempted to awaken him in response to the transmission from the Charnovokhs, it burst forth like a tsunami breaking through a fatally breached dam. All that Ahmontekh had once been was gone, consumed over the aeons by his own hatred even as the last residue of himself looked on helplessly. Perhaps had the Necrons not sold their souls to the C’tan, something of him might have survived to fi ght back against the raging bitterness within, but it was not to be. Now, the Crimson Scythe of old is no more, and that distilled essence of his resentment of his own cousin dynasty is all that remains of his consciousness. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 5-A, likely higher Name: Phaeron Ahmontekh, The Crimson Scythe, The Star-Slayer Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: Genderless. Originally male. Age: Over 65,000,000 years old Classification: Necron Phaeron of the Suhbekhar Dynasty Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3), Regeneration (Mid-High), Energy Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (On a Sub-Atomic level), Electromagnetism Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (With Mindshackle Scarabs), Forcefield Creation, Intangibility (With Phase Shifter, allowing him to Phase in-and-out of the Space-time Continuum), Power Nullification (With Shadow Ankh), Energy Absorption (With Rod of Night), Durability Negation (With numerous weapons that sever molecular bonds, destroy on an atomic or even sub-atomic level), Pocket Reality Manipulation (With Tesseract Labyrinth) Attack Potency: At least Dwarf Star level, likely higher (Wields a Warscythe powerful enough to shatter a planet into a billion chunks of rock with a single blow. Slayed what was either the physical form or the direct avatar of an Eldar God) Speed: Unknown Movement Speed, with at least FTL+, likely Massively FTL+ Combat & Reaction Speed (Should be far superior to Doom Scythe Necron pilots who can process and simulate billions of possible strategies in the span of a few nanoseconds. Also did direct battle with what was either the physical form or the direct avatar of an Eldar God) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Dwarf Star Class, likely higher with his Warscythe Durability: At least Dwarf Star level, likely higher Stamina: Virtually endless. Range: At least Planetary Standard Equipment: *'Necron Exodermis (Necrodermis):' The materials and construction of the Necron Overlord's armoured robotic frame are currently beyond the comprehension and lore of the Adeptus Mechanicus or the Ordo Xenos to understand. Postulations by various authorities ascribe it to be, in part, the work of pure molecular synthesis and fabrication using non-Euclidean principles of elemental geometry and fabrication outside the realms of Imperial science past or present. Various functions and capacities have been ascribed to it, including durability that equals and, in the case of some individuals, far exceeds that of the composite ceramite Power Armour of the Adeptus Astartes, and may in fact prove superior even to that of Tactical Dreadnought Armour. Coupled to this is a phenomenal capacity for rapid self-repair, complete environmental protection and physical strength so great, such a machine-creature has been observed to be able to tear a Space Marine body limb-from-limb in single combat. * Resurrection Orb: So entitled by the Adeptus Mechanicus for their observed ability to further amplify the regenerative and reanimatory systems of nearby Necrons, including the Necron Lord or Overlord carrying it, the Resurrection Orb is a powerful electromagnetic/temporal wave manipulator whose function, as with much of Necron technology, lies beyond Imperial understanding. These strange devices, as observed, have only been seen in the hands of Necron nobles and their use is far from universal. This has led to the supposition that, even for the Necrons themselves, these devices may be difficult to construct and complex to use, requiring considerable concentration and perhaps force of will from the operator in order for it to correctly function on the battlefield. *'Necron Warscythe:' Favoured by many Necron ruling class machine-xenoforms, as well as factions of "elite" Necron troops, these weapons, designated as "Warscythes" by the Imperium, are among the most deadly personal arms ever encountered by Imperial forces in battle. Taking the shape of large (two to three metres long) polearms, they appear to incorporate an amplified destructive energy field analogous to the molecular disruption effect of Imperial Power Weapons, but operating on a far higher order of magnitude. This is used in conjunction with the weapon's fractal-edged blades which appear to "phase" through solid matter, catastrophically displacing it at a sub-atomic level. The resulting weapon is one to which no form of known defence provides certain protection and against which conventional personal and vehicle armour has proved utterly ineffective. *'Staff of Light:' A Staff of Light is a device of arcane Necron technology that serves as both a symbol of rank and authority, as well as a potent weapon for Necron royals. Shaped like a traditional Necrontyr staff with an ornate headpiece, its haft is actually a disguised power generator rod; and the crest a finely tuned focussing device which allows the wielder to unleash searing bolts of viridian energy at a rapid rate towards the enemy. These beams are so potent that they are even capable of penetrating Astartes Power Armour with ease. As well as being capable of projecting devastating blasts of energy at range, a Staff of Light also serves a similar function to a Power Weapon in close combat. A Staff of Light is usually only found in the armouries of Necron royalty, including those belonging to Necron Overlords, Necron Lords or Necron Destroyer Lords. However, Crypteks of an unspecialised nature in their techno-sorcerous arts also commonly wield a Staff of Light in battle. *'Gauntlet of Fire:' A Gauntlet of Fire is a Necron weapon that takes the form of an armoured glove and vambrace, whose length crackles and flows with viridian flame. The gauntlet’s mechanisms are controlled by a series of sub-mechadermal filaments, allowing the wielder a level of control over the gauntlet as fine as that over his own hand. A Gauntlet of Fire is capable of firing a great column of green flame, with similar effects to an Imperial Flamer, or can be used in close combat for fiery attacks that are more likely to hit and harm the foe, as well as set them alight for a time. Gauntlets of Fire are weapons found exclusively as part of the armouries of Necron royals, such as Necron Overlords, Necron Lords and Necron Destroyer Lords. *'Tesseract Labyrinth:' A Tesseract Labyrinth is an arcane Necron artefact that takes the shape of a small and innocent-looking cube about the size of a closed fist. However, a Tesseract Labyrinth is nothing less than the physical manifestation of a pocket-dimensional prison gateway, utilising the Necrons' mastery over hyper-geometry and phase technology to trap enemies within its fold; from which there is no escape. Necrons have used Tesseract Labyrinths to trap and imprison C’tan Shards in the past, and Necron royalty like Necron Overlords, Necron Lords and Necron Destroyer Lords sometimes carry a Tesseract Labyrinth into battle so as to imprison a particularly troublesome enemy, or, should the tidings of war be dire enough to warrant it, release an imprisoned C'tan Shard upon their foe. Such action is not undertaken lightly by Necron rulers, for the chance of the C'tan Shard escaping re-capture after the battle is, while remote, a possibility too dangerous to be allowed. Intelligence: Supergenius. As a Necron, Ahmontekh's android mind is enhanced far beyond the capabilities of a mortal being, being able to perform countless complex calculations and thought-process in instants. Holds a deep understanding of the working of the material universe, including its myriad parallel and higher-dimensions, comprehending the functioning of its fundamental and quantum forces, and possesses vast scientific knowledge that would baffle virtually any Mechanicus adept in the Imperium of Man. Also a cunning leader and a skillful warrior. Weaknesses: None notable Note: This profile covers Ahmontekh at the height of his powers, rather than the shattered husk that remains in current Warhammer 40,000. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Male Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Aliens Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Leaders Category:Kings Category:Rulers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 5